Itachi Uchiha, te doy mi vida
by Hinaa8
Summary: Hinata Hyuga sigue siendo la débil heredera Hyuga y eso no parece que vaya a cambiar nunca, o eso piensa su padre y la mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha, por no decir todos. pero hay una persona que ha sabido apreciar su potencial, el genio de los Uchiha, el mismo joven que esta dispuesto a enlazar su vida con la bella princesa Byakugan.
1. Intro

Todo el mundo sabe quién es Hinata Hyuga: la débil heredera de Hiashi Hyuga, hermana de Hanabi Hyuga y prima del genio de los Hyuga, Neji Hyuga.

Su vida nunca ha sido de color de rosas debido a su gran corazón y bondad, que le han impedido siempre ser tan decidida y fría como deseaban su padre y el clan Hyuga para ser una digna heredera.

Repito, su vida nunca fue de color de rosas, y menos ahora que su padre y el clan la han arrebatado el título de heredera para concedérselo a su hermana Hanabi, asignándole a ella la "misión" de casarse con Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha, el heredero y genio de los Uchiha...y ella debía casarse con él, olvidándose de su amor por Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Podría ser su vida más desgraciada?.


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo

**6:00, Residencia Hyuga.**

-Señorita Hinata, es hora de levantarse- susurró una voz femenina desde detrás de la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

Con pesar, Hinata abrió sus cansados ojos encontrándose con una luz cegadora que salia de la ventana de su habitación, la misma luz que la obligó a levantarse y estirar sus piernas y brazos despacio antes de irse a asearse y vestirse con un kimono azul y blanco, cosa poco habitual en ella, para comenzar este nuevo día.

En cuando corrió la puerta de su habitación y se disponía a salir de ella, se encontré cara a cara con su padre Hiashi, líder del clan Hyuga.

-Hinata.

-Padre, buenos días- susurró, más para si misma que para él.

\- Vamos, nos están esperando.

-Si, padre.

Rodeados de un completo silencio, padre e hija fueron recorriendo los pasillos de la casa principal de los Hyuga hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas que estaban cerradas, además de custodiadas por varios miembros de la rama secundaria de la familia, entre los que se encontraba su primo Neji Hyuga.

-Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama- saludo este haciendo una pequeña reverencia, siendo imitado por el resto de los presentes- ya estan aquí señor, solo quedan por entrar usted y la señorita Hinata.

-Bien- dijo tranquilamente el hombre tras echarle una mirada de reojo a su hija- pero quiero que entres también tu Neji, también te incumbe esto.

-Hai Hiashi-sama- acepto sus ordenes con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba tal invitación- después de ustedes Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama.

Envueltos en otro silencio, los tres hyugas entraron silenciosamente en la inmesansa habitación que se encontraba llena de ojos blancos, además de un pequeño grupo de personas de ojos negros y azules.

Hinata Hyuga siguió en silencio a su padre hasta unos cojines vacios, al lado de su madre y hermana menor Hanabi Hyuga.

-Uchiha-san, Hokage-sama- saludo respetuosamente el lider del clan a sus invitados.

-Hiashi-san- tomo la palabra esta vez un hombre serio de tez blanco y pelo y ojos negros como la noche- muchas gracias por recibirnos a mi y a mi familia.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es un placer para nosotros que nos acompañeis esta...agradable mañana.

Mientras los dos hombres adultos charlaban "amistosamente", la joven heredera Hyuga decidió estudiar a los presentes discretamente sin levantar su cabeza, ya que no quería ser descubierta y avergonzar con su comportamiento a su padre.

Debido a que ya conocía a todos los líderes de su clan, opto por analizar a los invitados de su padre, centrándose en la familia Uchiha ya que ya conocía de sobra al hokage, el viejo Sarutobi.

Los Uchiha. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, acompañados por los ancianos de su clan.

Pero fue un Uchiha el que le llamó bastante la atención de la joven heredera, y ese era el misterioso y genio Itachi Uchiha, un chico de veinte años con mirada perdida y serio, como todos los Uchiha.

-Hinata, despierta- la llamo una irritada voz, la de su padre.

-¿Eh?, lo siento-susurró la joven agachando la cabeza y apretando sus manos, esperando una regañina o comentario de su padre.

-Mikoto-san te estaba haciendo una pregunta- volvió a tomar la palabra su padre- levanta la mirada y atiende a nuestros invitados.

-Si...¿po-podría repetirme la pregunta Mikoto-san?.

-Claro que si querida- le contestó la Uchica con una sonrisa amable en su boca- te preguntaba si sigues interesada en especializarte en ser una ninja médico, como decías de pequeña.

\- Eh...si, siempre y cuando pueda compaginarlo con mi entrenamiento y padre me lo permita- dijo en un susurró, mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa a la señora Uchiha.

-Vaya, que hija tan trabajadora que tienes Hana-san - elogio Mikoto Uchiha a Hana Hyuga, madre de la joven heredera.

-Es usted muy amable Mikoto-san - habló esta vez una mujer de pelo azul claro, Hana Hyuga- la verdad es que si que es muy trabajadora.

-Trabajadora e inteligente- la elogio esta vez el mismísimo hokage.

-Asique es cierto que es admirada por todos.

De la nada habló una voz seria y calmada, la voz de Itachi Uchiha, con la que se encontró la tímida Hinata después de oir su voz y levantar la mirada.

-Así es, estoy más que seguro que en un futuro será una gran promesa- volvió a insistir la hokage.

-Hmp- contestó al más estilo Uchiha el primogénito de los Uchiha.

-Además de kunoichi ninja médico, interesante-susurró Fugaku Uchiha.

Durante el resto de la mañana los líderes de los dos clanes y el hokage se sumergieron en una charla sobre la situación de Konoha y su futuro, recibiendo de vez en cuando alguna intervención por parte de los ancianos de los dos clanes, mientras lo más jóvenes permanecieron en silencio.

-Hinata hija- la llamo su madre- ¿por qué no les enseñas a Itachi-san y a Sasuke-san el patio trasero?, seguro que lo apreciarán.

-¿Padre?- le cuestionó la susodicha a su padre, ya que su palabra estaba por encima de la de su madre.

-Id- dijo cortante, sin molestarse en dirigirse a ella- Hinabi y Neji, vosotros quedaros.

-Hai- dijeron a la vez los dos primos.

-Pero...-

-¿Vamos?- la interrumpió un Itachi de pie con la mano estirada.

-H-Hai- le contestó sonrojada, mientras aceptaba su mano para levantarse y dirigirse a la salida aún agarrada de su mano.

En silencio los dos jóvenes abandonaron el cuarto para atravesar los pasillos de la casa principal, siendo seguidos de cerca por un miembro de la rama secundaria, hasta llegar al patio trasero de la casa.  
-Y-ya hemos llegado- tartamudeo la joven sin mirar al Uchica, con su típico gesto de chocar dos de sus dedos.

-Hmp, osea que este es tu sitio favorito de la casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- le preguntó con sorpresa y sin tardamudear, sonrojandose de golpe tras darse cuenta de su poca habitual actitud.

-Me lo he imaginado nada más oír a tu madre nombrar el lugar- dijo riéndose suavemente, pillando por sorpresa a la joven ya que nunca había visto una sonrisa igual desde que tenía razón de ser.

-¿Sólo por sus palabras?- le cuestionó sorprendida de nuevo.

-Bueno, por eso y por como brillaron tus ojos tras oir "patio"- se explicó mientras se adelantaba unos pasos a ella, para señalar una sombra debajo de un árbol y dirigirse a ella mientras le hacía una señal a la joven para que le siguiese- en general, tu cara se transformó de una aburrida a una llena de vida.

Ante las declaraciones del joven, la joven heredera se sento a unos metros de él sin quitarle la vista de encima, tras darse cuenta de que en realidad Itachi Uchiha es un joven observador y silencioso capaz de dejar a la gente sin habla.

-Hina- empezó a hablar el joven mientras tenía su mirada puesta en el cielo, para luego bajarla a su rostro- ¿me permites llamarte Hina?

-¿Eh?- la pillo por sorpresa ese diminutivo de su nombre, ya que salvo su madre nadie la llamaba así- Eh...si le gusta si, p-por mi no hay problema.

-Entonces te llamaré así- dijo con una sonrisa, para volver a alzar su mirada al cielo- quiero hacerte una proposición.

-¿U-una proposición?.

-Así es, y me gustaría que la aceptases- solicitó posando de nuevo su mirada en la joven- deseo que me esperes.

-¿Qué te espere?- le devolvió de vuelta su petición en forma de pregunta- no entiendo.

-Se que no lo entiendes, pero jurame que me esperaras- volvió a insistir el joven, para esta vez levantarse de su sitio y ponerse de cunclillas frente a una sonrojada Hinata por su proximidad.

-Itachi-san, sera mejor que se aparte o Ko...-

-Para él estamos en la misma posición de antes, sentados a unos metros de distancia en esta agradable sombra- la interrumpió el joven- esta...

-En un jutsu- le interrumpió esta vez la joven.

-Así es Hina, pero ahora solo te pido que me esperes el tiempo que haga falta- la volvió a pedir el joven- por favor.

 **-** Yo...-

La joven se quedó sin habla al no entender a que venía esa proposición, además de que no sabía si cumplir su deseo ya que apenas conocía nada del joven y de pronto este estaba suplicandola que le esperase.

Estaba más que segura que si la gente estuviera en su lugar no dudaría en calificar al Uchica de loco, empezando por su...padre

-Yo...si ese es su deseo, lo cumpliré- dijo en un susurro bajando la mirada, mientras desaparecía el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eh..-

Y la joven de catorce años no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en cuestión de segundos estaba siendo rodeada por unos agradables brazos mientras sus labios recibían un beso, su primer beso, de la mano del genio de los Uchiha, seis años mayor que ella.

-Gracias-volvió a susurrar posando su frente en la de la gente- te juro que no te arrepentirás.

-Itachi-san...-

-Será mejor que volvamos con el resto- cortó a la joven, para volver a depositar un beso en sus labios- me encanta como te sonrojas por mí.

-Itachi-san - le reprochó roja la chica, mientras agachaba la mirada y el chico soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-Anda, vámonos antes de que mi familia se vaya sin mi o todo tu clan venga a por mí creyendo que te he secuestrado o algo peor.

-H-hai.

Tras eliminar el jutsu en un susurro, los dos jóvenes volvieron a hacer el mismo recorrido que les había conducido al patio, para reunirse con sus respectivos clanes y el Hokage en la puerta principal de los distritos Hyuga.

-Mira, aquí están- dijo Mikoto Uchiha- justo ibamos a ir a buscaros.

-¿Qué habéis hecho durante todo este rato?- le cuestionó Sasuke Uchiha a su hermano mayor.

-Hablar hermanito, solo hablar- contestó a su pregunta situándose a su lado, mientras dirigía su mirada a la joven heredera ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por avernos atendiendo esta mañana- volvió a hablar Fugaku Uchiha por su familia y los ancianos de su clan- esperamos que acepteis nuestra propuesta pronto y vengáis de visita a nuestro hogar.

-Será un placer- acepto su invitación de nuevo el líder de los Hyuga.

Tras el cruce de palabras entre los dos líderes, ambos clanes se despidieron dejando por últimos a una avergonzada Hinata Hyuga y un serio Itachi Uchiha.

-Hinata-san, un placer haber chalado con usted- se despidió de ella el Uchiha, para luego inclinarse a su oído derecho sonrojando a la joven ante tan cercanía y la mirada de todos presentes en ellos, especialmente en ella- recuerda Hina, espéreme.

-H-ha sido un placer para mí también, Itachi-san - se despidió de él más roja que un tomate, mientras sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- interrumpió el momento un Sasuke Uchiha frío mientras atravesaba el enorme portón.

-Este hijo mío, siempre estropeando los buenos momentos- se lamentó Mikoto Uchiha después de hacer una reverencia a los Hyuga e ir detrás de su hijo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Despedida

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Era un día soleado, un día en el que las calles de la villa oculta de la hoja se encontraban repretas de ninjas y civiles aprovechando el buen día para abrir sus locales o simplemente pasear y tomar el sol.

En unas de estas calles alborotadas se encontraba la joven heredera Hyuga junto a sus compañeros del equipo 8, Kiba Inuyuza y Shino Aburame.

-Ah, me encanta estos días- habló el primero de los chicos, mencionados anteriormente- ojalá Kurenai-sempai tuviese más misiones individuales.

-Kiba-kun, no deberías decir eso- le regaño la joven heredera- Además, d-deberíamos estar entrenando.

-Oh vamos Hinata-chan, disfruta de este momento en grupo y olvidate de tanto entrenamiento- la aconsejo acercandola a él agarrandola de un brazo, lo cual aprovecho su perro y compañero Akamaru para lamerle la cara cariñosamente- ¿ves?, hasta Akamaru quiere que te lo pases bien y te olvides por un día de tanto entrenamiento.

-Pero...-

-Hinata, creo que por una vez en su vida debemos escuchar a Kiba y hacerle caso- tomó esta vez la palabra el joven Aburame.

-Oye- se quejo el mencionado tras las palabras del Aburame, siendo apoyado en su protesta por su perro Akamaru.

-Por ello, creo que deberíamos ir a recorrer Konoha e ir a comer algún sitio como un equipo.

-Eso, eso- se ánimo esta vez Kiba- pero que sea un sitio barato, que apenas llevo dinero encima jejeje.

-No hace falta ir a ningún restaurante chicos- volvió a hablar la joven heredera, señalando una mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas- hice esta mañana almuerzo para los tres, ya que se me ocurrió que estaríamos hambrientos después de entrenar.

-Como siempre, Hinata eres bastante atenta en cuanto a nuestra salud y alimentación- la elogió el joven Aburame.

-T-trabajo en equipo- susurró la joven, con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Entonces a qué estamos esperando?- gritó un emocionado Kiba, cogiendo de la mano a su compañera mientras hechaba a correr por la transitada calle- vamos Shino, hay mucho que hacer.

Tras contemplarlos durante unos segundos, mientras pensaba lo hiperactivo que era su amigo y compañero de equipo, Shino aceleró su paso para alcanzarlos en un puesto de juegos donde Kiba lanzó una pelota con la que derribo una montaña de objetos.

-Enhorabuena muchacho- le felicitó un anciano, dueño de la caseta- ¿qué objeto quieres como recompensa?.

-Mmm...elige tu Hina-chan- le pidió el joven a la heredera- es un regalo para ti, como favor de tu preocupación por nosotros.

-¿En serio?- le cuestionó la joven.

\- Si Hina-chan, elige el que quieras.

-Entonces...quiero ese de allí- dijo Hinata señalando un perro blanco de peluche, que llevaba en su cabeza una bandana con el sello de Konoha- le llamaré Akamaru.

-¿Has oído eso Akamaru?- le cuestionó el joven Kiba a su cachorro, recibiendo como contestación varios ladridos de su cachorro- así es Akamaru, Hinata te quiere mucho.

Una vez haber conseguido su esperado peluche, el trio y el pequeño cachorro se adentraron de nuevo por las transitadas calles hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque, en el que se adentraron en busca de una sombra en la que sentarse y comer.

-Este es un buen lugar- tomó la palabra el Aburame- mis insectos no notan a nadie en los alrededores.

-Mi olfato y el de Akamaru tampoco- coincidió con él Kiba- podemos descansar y comer aquí tranquilos.

-Bien, entonces prepararé las cosas.

Unos minutos después, el equipo 8 se encontraba disfrutando de una sabrosa comida preparada por la Hyuga, mientras hablaban de trivialidades y planificaban que harían más tarde.

-Yo creo que necesitaré una buena siesta- habló el Inuzuka, con la boca llena- la comida de Hina-chan me esta llenando mucho, y no creo que después pueda moverme mucho.

-Kiba no deberías hablar con la boca llena en presencia de una señorita- le regaño su compañero.

-Puff, deja de molestarme- volvió a hablar el Inuzuka con la boca llena.

\- No te estoy regañando, solo...-

-Chicos, n-no empecéis de nuevo- pidió la Hyuga, sacando unos dangos de una fiambrera- terminemos de comer y dejemos la pelea en paz.

-Ah, si es por ti lo haré Hina-chan - dijo el Inuzuka estirandose en su sitio.

-Yo también- susurró el Aburame.

-Gracias- les agradeció con una sonrisa la Hyuga- tomemos en paz el te y los dangos.

-¿Dangos?- habló de la nada una voz masculina, que obligó a los dos miembros masculinos del equipo 8 ponerse enseguida de pie enfrente de su compañera en posición protectora, lo cual no hacía falta ya que la joven también había sabido reaccionar.

-¿Quién eres bastardo?- exigió saber el Inuzuka- manifiestate.

-Tranquilos, no tenéis nada que temerme- habló otra vez la voz, para segundos después manifestarse delante de ellos con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Uchiha-san?- se adelantó la heredera Hyuga a sus compañeros.

-Hola Hina-chan, ¿cómo se encuentra?.

-Itachi Uchiha- dijo en voz alta el Aburame, relajando su posición defensiva.

-¿Pero por qué os relajais?- les gritó el Inuzuka a sus compañeros tras ver como se relajaban.

-Kiba-kun, Uchiha-san es un buen...shinobi de nuestra aldea.

-Por lo que no tenemos que temerle- siguió Shino por su compañero- no es un enemigo.

-Ah, esta bien- dijo el chico, rindiéndose a sus compañeros.

-Bueno Hina- chan, ¿cómo se encuentra?- volvió a insistir el Uchiha.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- le agradeció la Hyuga, mientras se sonrojaba- ¿y usted Uchiha-san?.

\- Muy bien también.

Después de no apartar la mirada de uno sobre el otro durante un par de minutos, la joven hyuga se ofreció a servirle a sus compañeros e invitado un te y dangos ante la interrogación de su compañero Inuzuka sobre como se conocían y porqué no se quitaban la vista de encima.

-Gracias Hina-chan, este te esta muy bueno- la elogió el Inuzuka.

-Me alegro de que te guste Kiba-kun- le sonrió la joven- Uchiha-san, ¿le gustan los dangos?.

-Si, muchas gracias Hina-chan - dijo agarrando uno- en realidad son mis postres favoritos.

-Bueno, ¿nos van a decir ya de que se conocen y a que se debe esa familiaridad por su parte Uchiha?- habló de nuevo el Inuzuka- no se si lo recuerda pero Hina-chan es la heredera Hyuga, por lo que debería dirigirse a ella con más respeto.

-Kiba-kun, no le hables así a Uchiha-san - le regaño su compañera.

-Pero es la verdad Hina-chan- se defendió el Inuzuka con un puchero adorable en su cara.

-Pero...-

-Déjalo Hina-chan, tiene toda la razón- habló de nuevo el Uchiha- pero tu también deberías hacerlo, ¿me preguntó como reaccionarían Tsume y Hana Inuzuka ante la familiaridad con la que tratas a la heredera del clan Hyuga?.

-¿C-como sabes quienes son mi madre y hermana?- pregunto tartamudeando el joven Inuzuka, a la vez que pensaba en lo que le harían las dos mujeres femeninas de su vida si supiesen de ese poco "respeto" que le tenia a su compañera y heredera Hyuga- ¿como?

-Fui a la academia con tu hermana, aunque yo me graduase antes, y un día Tsume-san me dijo que su vago hijo estaba bajo el mando de Kurena-sempai junto a un Aburame y a la heredera Hyuga- se explico el Uchiha mientras se acababa sus dangos y se giraba a una Hinata atónita, al igual que sus compañeros, aunque Shino lo ocultaba bien por su enorme abrigo y sus gafas que ocultaban su boca y ojos- Hina-chan, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me he bebido y comido tu postre, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-N-no se preocupe Uchiha-san - dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce y sonrojada- de t-todos modos no tenia ya más ganas de comer.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono el Uchiha acercándose a su rostro, consiguiendo que la joven se sonrojase y desmayase de tal cercanía- vaya, se desmayo.

-AH, ¡HINA-CHAN!- grito el Inuzuka mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su compañera, con la ayuda de su cachorro que no paraba de lamerle su roja cara- mira lo que has hecho Uchiha, espero que esta vez se despierte y no tengamos que llevarla en estado estado otra vez a su casa.

-¿Otra vez?-cuestiono confuso el Uchiha.

-Si otra vez, hace poco nos sucedió lo mismo- tomo la palabra esta vez el Aburame, mientras guardaba todo lo utilizado en su comida en la mochila de la joven- espero que esta vez no nos encontremos con Hiashi-sama o Neji, especialmente con este ultimo.

-Otra vez- volvió a repetir el Uchiha, mientras se levantaba y cogía en brazos a la Hyuga apartando en su paso a un Inuzuka y cachorro muy cabreados con el- ¿seriáis tan amables de decirme que es lo que la llevo a estar en esta situación esa "otra vez".

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa Uchiha?- le grito el Inuzuka plantandose delante suya- ¿y adonde se supone que a hacer con Hina-chan?.

-Pensaba acompañaros a llevarla a su hogar- contesto a su pregunta enviandole una mirada de odio, por haberla llamado "Hina-chan"- a no ser que querais ir solitos y enfrentaros otra vez a su padre y primo.

-Ehhh...-

-Mejor vayamos todos juntos-hablo Shino aminorando sus pasos a la salida del bosque, mientras cargaba la mochila y el peluche que Kiba le gano a Hinata en el puesto esa mañana.

-Entonces andando- dijo el Uchiha siguiendo los pasos del Aburame- y ahora, ¿me decís que fuese eso de la "otra vez"?

-¿si no te lo decimos no vas a parar de preguntar, verdad?- le pregunto suspirando el Inuzuka, ganándose una mirada del Uchiha que decía claramente "así es"- esta bien, la "otra vez" fue culpa del baka de Uzumaki que se le acerco de la misma manera.

-¿Uzumaki?-.

-Naruto Uzumaki, el baka que posee el bijuu- volvió a hablar el Inuzuka- Hina-chan se desmaya cada vez que este se le acerca mucho, lo cual no comprendo porque es.

-Cuando es muy obvio porque es- le interrumpió Shino- solo tu y Naruto no sabéis porque es.

-¿Y si tan claro lo tienes, por qué no me lo dices?- le grito el Inuzuka, poniéndose a su altura para recriminarselo- venga genio, dímelo.

-Te lo diría encantado, pero perdería la gracia que yo te lo dijese y no lo averiguases por ti mismo- se justifico el Aburame- si sumases dos mas dos, lo averiguarías enseguida.

-¿Qué si sumo dos más dos?, eso son cuatro- soltó como si nada el Inuzuka- ala ya te lo he dicho, y esta suma en que me tiene que ayudar.

-No tienes remedio- susurro el Aburame para seguir hablando, aunque el Uchiha dejo de escuchar su discusión para centrarse en la joven que sostenía entre sus brazos.

 _ **Itachi POV**_

-Naruto Uzumaki- pensó para si- así que el es...tu primer amor.

Ante la confesión de sus compañeros sobre los sentimientos de la joven heredera hacia el chico más odiado de la aldea, Itachi no pudo evitar en pensar en el día anterior en los terrenos Hyuga y su insistencia en que la joven le prometiese que le esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta.

-¿Acaso he sido tan egoísta que te he pedido que me esperes cuando tu corazón ya lo ocupa otro?- volvio a pensar para si, sin apartar su mirada de la muchacha- si, si que he sido un completo egoista, aunque tu también me podias haber dicho que tu corazon ya estaba ocuapdo por otro.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste?, ¿por qué de verdad quieres esperarme, o por que tu familia espera eso de ti?.

-Uchiha, tierra llamando a Uchiha- le saco de sus pensamientos el Inuzuka, estaba empezando a cogerle asco al chico- ¿piensas estarte todo el día ahí de pie?.

 _ **Fin POV Itachi**_

-Buenas tardes Uchiha-san- saludo respetuosamente un miembro de la rama secundaria al joven Uchiha.

-Ko-san- reacciono al fin el Uchiha- buenas tardes.

-Si quiere puede entregarme a Hinata-sama para que la lleve a sus aposentos- se adelanto unos pasos el joven para coger la heredera, encontrandose con sorpresa con que elUchiha habia dado unos pasos atras en el momento que oyo sus intencines.

-¿Qué pasa aqui?- interrumpio el momento una voz seria masculina- ah, es usted Uchiha-san.

-Hiashi-sama- le saludo el Uchiha acompañando el saludo con una revelencia, al igual que los dos miembros masculinos del equipo 8.

-¿Ha pasado algo con mi hija?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a su primogenita desmayada- ¿acaso le ha molestado en su entrenamiento o algo?-

-¿En mi entrenamiento?- pregunto el Uchiha, dandose cuenta despues de que tanto el como el resto del equipo 8 estaban manchados, en su caso de su entrenamiento ya que el de los jovenes lo desconocia- para nada, es más, su hija y sus compañeros me han ayudado a entrenar.

-¿Asi?- preguntó el lider Hyuga- no me imagino en que le han podido ayudar.

-Bueno, son una Hyuga, un Aburame y un Inuzuka- se justifico el Uchiha señalando a los mencionados- con sus distintas tecnicas combinadas me han ayudado algo, además de que con ello he podido analizarlos como grupo y darme cuenta de que Kurenai-sensei ha sabido combinar bien sus distintas habilidades de rastreo y ataque.

-Ya veo, entonces me alegro de que mi hija no le haya molestado- dijo posando de nuevos sus ojos en su primogénita, para luego volver a alzarlos al Uchiha y los compañeros de su hija- ¿os ofrece un te o algo?.

-Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, pero tengo que ir a prepararme para una misión- rechazo amablemente su invitación el Uchiha- me conformo con llevar a Hinata-san a sus aposentos.

-Eso lo puede hacer Ko, él la llevara- dijo haciendo un gesto al mencionado, el cual intento volver a sostener a la joven heredera, sin resultados de nuevo.

-Si me lo permiete Hiashi-sama, me encantaria llevarla a sus aposentos- justifico su actitud- si lo desea puede acompañarme Ko-san, además de sus compañeros que han intentado en todo el trayecto cargar con su hija ya que parece que no se fían de mi.

-Y es que no nos fiamos de ti, Uchiha- le confronto el Inuzuka.

\- Esta bien- dijo escueto el líder de los Hyuga- pero solo podrá acompañarte Ko, los jóvenes Inuzuka y Aburame deberán esperarte aquí mientras habló con ellos.

-¿Hablar con nosotros?- preguntaron a la vez Aburame e Inuzuka temblando.

-Así es, Uchiha-san- le cedió el paso el líder.

-Muchas gracias Hiashi-sama- le agradeció pasando por su lado el genio Uchiha- Ko-san, le sigo.

-Por aquí Uchiha-san.-

En silencio, Itachi siguió al hyuga mientras memorizaba el recorrido a la habitación de la Hyuga, la cual resultó ser una espacio habitación compuesta por una cama en una esquina, un armario, un escritorio y un enorme espejo.

-Puede depositarla en su cama Uchiha-san- le indicó Ko.

-Mph, de acuerdo- dijo cumpliendo sus indicaciones, para después arroparla con su futon y darle un beso en la frente ante la atenta mirada del otro Hyuga.

-Si ha terminado Uchiha-san, salgamos de aquí.

-¿Tiene un papel y lápiz que prestarme?- interrumpió su salida, sin apartar la mirada de una inconsciente Hinata.

-¿Papel y lápiz?- le cuestionó mirándole- ¿lo necesita ahora?.

-Si, lo necesito ahora- repitió sus palabras- seguro Hinata-san tiene por aquí algo.

Tras ver que el Uchiha no tenía intención de moverse de su sitio hasta que recibiese tales instrumentos de escritura, Ko decidió rebisar el escritorio de Hinata en busca de algo donde escribir y un lápiz, ya que su otra opción sería ir en busca de su líder para que le echase, lo cual no ocurriría ya que algo le decía que el líder quería tener muy "buenas migas" con los Uchiha.

-Aquí tiene Uchiha-san -dijo entregándole los objetos deseados, para apartarse luego hasta la puerta de la habitación ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

-Gracias Ko-san- agradeció el Uchiha, para empezar inmediatamente a escribir algo en la hoja, para después depositarla debajo de la almohada de Hinata, con un jutsu que hacía que solo Hinata pudiese ver la nota.

-Ya estoy, muchas gracias Ko-san por su ayuda- le agradeció el Uchiha abandonando la habitación, siendo seguido por el Hyuga.

-No debe agradecer nada Uchiha-san, ha sido un auténtico placer ayudarle.

En silencio los dos shinobis se dirigieron a las puertas de los territorios Hyuga, donde se encontraron con unos serios Inuzuka y Aburame escuchando al líder del clan.

-No se preocupe señor, iremos inmediatamente y la informaremos- oyeron decir al Aburame.

-Bien- contestó el líder, mientras asentía con la cabeza- ¿ya ha terminado su propósito Uchiha-san?.

-Si Hiashi-sama, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a prepararme para la misión que tengo mañana como le indique antes.

-Bien, vaya a prepararse entonces- dijo a la vez que hacía una señal a una niña de la rama secundaria, ya que portaba en su frente la marca maldita que sufrían aquellos que no nacieron en la rama principal, como le sucedía a Ko- pero antes, acepte este obsequio para usted y su familia de parte de nuestro clan.

-Lo aceptamos encantados- dijo cogiendo las dos cestas grandes que le entregaba la niña.

-La cesta más pequeña son unas semillas de parte de mi esposa a tu madre- le indicó señalando con la cabeza la cesta- considera que le encantarán ya que, según tiene entendido, a tu madre le encanta cuidar de su jardín.

-Así es Hiashi-sama, y estoy seguro de que le encantarán- confirmó las sospechas de la esposa del líder- ahora si me disculpa de nuevo, debo irme ya.

-Que tenga una buena misión Uchiha-san- habló esta vez Ko, mientra le acompañaba a las puertas junto a los dos miembros del equipo 8 de Konoha.

-Gracias Ko-san- le agradeció sus palabras- cuando este de vuelta le exigire otro combate.

-Cuando quiera- dijo mientras cerraba las puertas del clan con una media sonrisa, al recordar los numerosos combates que han tenido desde que se conocieron.

-Ko, ¿ha pasado algo en los aposentos de mi hija que deba saber?.

-Si Hiashi-sama- dijo con sorpresa, ya que se imaginaba que habría estado vigilando todo con su prodigiosa vista- Uchiha-san me pidió papel y lápiz para escribir algo a Hinata-sama, lo cual me hizo creer que dejaba encima de su comoda.

-¿Le hizo creer?- le cuestionó su líder- ¿es que no viste acaso cuando se la entregó?.

-Si que lo vi Hiashi-sama, pero es Itachi Uchiha- se explicó el joven- estoy seguro de que utilizó algún tipo de jutsu para que no viese sus verdaderos movimientos.

-Cierto, lo mismo que ayer- reflexionó el líder Hyuga, al recordar cuando el enviado a vigilar al Uchiha y a su hija le aseguró que el Uchiha había utilizado algún tipo de jutsu que no fue capaz de deshacer- sin duda es un genio.

-¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto?.

-No, mañana hablaré con mi hija yo mismo- pronunció sus últimas palabras el líder, antes de dirigirse silenciosamente hacia sus aposentos.


	4. Capitulo 3: La noticia

Noticia

 _ **Despacho del Hokage, 6.30**_

-Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san está aquí- dijo una voz a través de la puerta del despacho del Hokage.

-Hágale pasar- susurro el Hokage mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a una de las grandes ventanas que le proporcionaban una visión completa de la Aldea, al menos de la mayor parte de la aldea ya que algunos territorios se encontraban a las afueras de la aldea, como es el caso de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga.

-Hokage-sama, buenos días- le saludo Uchiha Itachi, aunque su rostro no era reconocible debido a que portaba una máscara ambu que le tapaba por completo el rostro.

-Buenos días Itachi, tan puntual como siempre- dijo dándole aun la espalda- me imagino que quiere saber ya toda la información de su misión para partir ya de la aldea, ¿o me equivoco?.

-No se equivoca Hokage-sama, pero antes de partir me gustaría pedirle un favor- dictamino posicionándose al lado del Hokage, lo cual a este no le impresión su movimiento- un favor relacionado con el clan Hyuga y Uchiha.

-Me imaginaba que esto iba a suceder- dijo soltando un suspiro- si puedo ayudarte lo haré, ¿qué favor es ese?.

-Quiero, no, más bien deseo que mantenga a Hinata Hyuga todo lo alejada posible de su clan y del mío.

-¿Qué la aleje de su familia?- le pregunto girándose para mirarlo, encontrándose con un Itachi Uchiha sin la máscara de ambu que se le había proporcionado desde que se unió al escuadrón- ¿sabes que es lo que me estas pidiendo?.

-Si lo se Hokage-sama, pero es por el bien de Hinata-san - susurro mientras sacaba un pergamino con el sello Hyuga, bastante viejo- si lee esto lo entenderá perfectamente, y si la observa alguna vez entrenar a solas lo entenderá aún más.

Ante la respuesta del joven Uchiha, el Hokage se tomó unos minutos de reflexión en silencio barajeando toda la información recibida hace unos minutos, para determinar que, el hecho de que el genio Uchiha le pidiese que protegiese a una simple niña de 14 años de un clan que no era suyo, solo significaba que esa niña escondía un poder desconocido para ella y para su propia familia.

-Cumpliré tus deseos siempre cuando pueda- le hizo saber mientras se volvía sobre sus pasos a su asiento, donde se volvería a sentar para agarrar un par de pergaminos que lanzo al Uchiha- siempre y cuando me jures que esto no es por tu propio interés y es por la vida de esa niña.

-No solo es por la vida de Hinata-san- dijo colocándose su máscara mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría- es por el bien de la aldea.

-El bien de la aldea- susurro sus palabras el Hokage mientras veía la puerta de su despacho cerrarse.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Residencia Hyuga**_

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba desayunando con su familia en un silencio habitual en ellos ya que al patriarca del clan no le gustaba que en la mesa se hablase más de lo necesario, cuando un miembro del clan entro al cuarto después de llamar a la puerta y hacer una reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo el líder del clan.

-Hiashi-sama, disculpe las molestias pero ha venido un Nara enviado por el Hokage en busca de Hinata-sama- le explico, dirigiendo su mirada a Hinata.

-¿Un Nara?- pregunto extrañado de que alguien de ese apellido estuviese en sus territorios, recibiendo un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte del joven- entonces hágale pasar.

-Hai- dijo para salir un momento de la habitación, para entrar posteriormente seguido del chico- pase por favor.

Tras el consentimiento del líder, un joven de tez blanca, pelo negro recogido en una coleta, encorvado y con cara de aburrimiento, hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

-Gracias, Hiashi-sama- saludo el joven Nara al líder del clan, para luego dirigirse a los demás presentes- Hana-san, Hanabi-san, Hinata-san, Neji-san Hizashi-san.

-Nara, ¿eres el hijo de Shikaku?- le interrogo el líder.

-Así Hiashi-sama, mi padre le manda saludos- dijo respetuosamente, para inmediatamente cambiar de conversación- seguiría hablando de mi padre o de lo que usted quisiera Hiashi-sama, pero tengo prisa y debo llevarme conmigo a Hinata-san por órdenes del Hokage.

-¿Y se puede saber que quiere el Hokage de mi hija?.

-Una misión, no le puedo decir más ya que desconozco su cometido- le explico- solo me ordeno que fue a avisar a los miembros de mi equipo y del equipo 8.

-Está bien- dijo tras unos segundos- Hinata, ve a prepararte para tu misión.

-Hai- dijo la heredera levantándose, para luego hacer una reverencia a sus padres- si me disculpáis.

-En realidad no hace falta que te prepares ahora, la misión empezaría mañana- la detuvo su salida el Nara- ahora solo vamos a que nos informe.

-E-entonces cuando quieras podemos irnos Shikamaru-kun.

-Bien, entonces no le hagamos esperar- dijo colocándose al lado de la heredera- siento la interrupción de su desayuno Hiashi-sama.

Tras recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del líder, Shikamaru Nara cedió el paso a la heredera para que saliese antes de la habitación, para dirigirse después rápidamente a la torre del Hokage.

-¿M-me puedes decir ahora de que trata la misión Shikamaru-kun?- le cuestionó la Hyuga.

-¿La misión?- pregunto el joven mirándola, mientras saltaban por los tejados de la aldea en dirección a la torre del Hokage- ya le dije a tu padre que desconocía su contenido.

-Ya se que dijiste eso- dijo a los segundos la muchacha- p-pero tal vez ellos no se han dado cuenta de que mentías, pero yo s-si.

-¿Qué te has dado cuenta de que mentía?- la pregunto sorprendido.

-S-si, siempre que mientes haces el mismo gesto- le susurro la joven roja- solo h-hay que observarte para darse cuenta.

-¿siempre hago el mismo gesto?, problemático- dijo para si el joven tras escuchar a su compañera, la cual se había dado cuenta de algo que ni el ni nadie de su familia o amigos más cercanos se había dado cuenta.

La joven no pudo evitar reírse suavemente tras oír las palabras de su compañero, el cual la miro confuso por su risa, para luego darse cuenta de que tal vez la Hyuga le había escuchado y eso le había causado gracia.

-Esta bien, te diré que solo se que tiene que ver algo con la aldea de la arena- dijo derrotado el joven- por lo que creo que será una misión bastante larga, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

-G-gracias Shikamaru-kun- le agradeció la joven, para más tarde acelerar sus pasos para alcanzarle al quedarse algo atrás.

En silencio el Nara y la Hyuga aceleraron más sus pasos hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, donde se encontraron en la puerta de su despacho con el resto de sus respectivos equipos.

-Mire Kurenai-sensei, Hina-chan ya esta aquí- dijo alegre el Inuzuka agarrando de la mano a la mencionada para separarla del Nara- y con ello ya estamos los dos equipos completos.

-Bien, supongo que ya podemos entrar- dijo su sensei llamando a la puerta del despacho del Hokage, recibiendo un "pasen" por parte de este ya que había escuchado los gritos del Inuzuka.

En silencio, los dos equipos se adentraron en la habitación para saludar respectuosamente al Hokage y esperar sus indicaciones para su nueva misión.

-Me alegro de que estéis todos bien y descansados, aunque unos más que otros- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Kurenai Yuhi.

-Estoy perfectamente Hokage-sama, no debe de preocuparse por mí- contestó la joven tras notar su mirada en ella- además, donde vaya mi equipo, voy yo.

-Bien, entonces os explicare vuestra misión- dijo sacando un pergamino que alzo en el aire para que lo cogiese alguno de los sensei, cosa que no resulto ya que lo cogió el Inuzuka para después serle arrebatado por la Hyuga para dárselo a su sensei- esta misión tendrá una duración de un mes.

-¿un mes?- gritaron todos los genin presentes, salvo Hinata y Shikamaru.

-Si, un mes en el que deberéis ayudar a la aldea de la arena a resurgir de la batalla con la aldea de la niebla.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el Inuzuka tras unos segundos de silencio- ¿nos vais a hacer perder un mes en esta estúpida misión cuando en dos meses tendrá lugar los combates para ser chunin?.

-Joven Inuzuka- le cortó su protesta el Hokage- por si no lo ha pensado, os estoy haciendo un favor.

-No entiendo como puede ser un favor enviarnos como albañiles en una aldea que no es la nuestra-reflexionó en alto una joven rubia y de hermosos ojos azules, Ino Yamanaka.

-Lo q-que quiere decir el Hokage es que nos servirá para entrenar- hablo tímidamente la Hyuga, captando la mirada de todos- ya que al ser una misión fuera de la aldea, será una misión de rango C en la que podremos mejorar nuestra percepción de las cosas o incluso probarnos fuera de la aldea para las siguientes misiones.

-No había pensado en eso- dijeron a la vez el Inuzuka y la Yamanaka, para dirigirse una mirada de odio.

-Parece ser que Hinata-san es la única que lo ha pillado- dijo suspirando Asuma Sarutobi, líder del equipo 10.

-Y no me extraña para nada, aunque me sorprende que Shino no lo entendiese- susurro la líder del equipo 8.

-Si que lo entendí Kurenai-sempai, pero no veía la necesidad de explicarlo ya que pensé que lo haría usted, Asuma-sensei o Hokage-sama- se justificó el joven Aburame- pero Hinata-chan se adelantó.

-Bueno, volvamos a la misión- les corto el hokage- lo que ha dicho Hinata es correcto, pero esta misión también tiene como objetivo mejorar nuestra relación con la aldea de la Arena, y para ello deberéis transportar unos pergaminos al cuarto Kazekage, Rasa.

-Por lo que habrá que proteger con nuestra vida esos pergaminos- dijeron unos emocionados Inuzuka y Yamanaka, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Hokage.

-Problemático- hablo por primera vez en la habitación el joven Nara, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Asuma Sarutobi, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

-Espero que comprendáis que por tanto no podeis hablar del verdadero cometido de la misión con nadie, que si os preguntan vuestra misión es socorrer a la aldea de la Arena- dijo el Hokage poniéndose de pie, tras recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de todos los presentes- bien, ahora jóvenes os pido que abandonéis la habitación y os vayáis a preparar para mañana.

-Hai- dijeron los seis genin a la vez, para ser seguidos por sus senseis.

-Kurenai, Asuma- les llamo el Hokage antes de abandonasen la habitación- quedaos un momento por favor.

-Está bien- hablo Asuma tras compartir una mirada con Kurenai- chicos, mañana a las 7.30 en las puertas de Konoha.

Después de asentir a las órdenes de Asuma, los seis genins convocados salieron de la torre del Hokage mientras hablaban de la misión de mañana y las posibles dificultades que tendría.

-¿Que importan las dificultades?- gritó la Yamanaka- lo que importa aquí es que tendré que pasar un mes con cuatro raritos.

-¿c-con cuatro raritos?- pregunto tartamudeando Hinata, recibiendo un asentimiento de la Yamanaka.

-Si Hinata, y tu también- le dijo para agarrarla de la mano y situarla a su lado delante de los chicos- fíjate bien: un chico que solo sabe decir "problemático", otro que únicamente sabe comer, otro que esta cubierto de todo tipo de bichos, y uno que lleva a un perro todo el santo del día encima de su cabeza y se comporta como otro perro.

-Oye- protesto el último mencionado por la Yamanaka- con Akamaru y conmigo no te metas, fea.

-¿Cómo que fea?- le recrimino la chica con un extraño brillo en sus azules ojos, para después agarrarle del cuello de su abrigo- retira eso ultimo Inuzuka si no quieres morir, retíralo.

-Jamás fea- le grito el joven, mientras su perro ladraba a la joven y la mordía un dedo- Bien Akamaru, ataca.

En cuestión de segundos la Yamanaka se encontraba persiguiendo y atacando al Inuzuka y su cachorro, siendo seguidos por una Hinata preocupada por sus compañeros y unos Shikamaru, Shino, y Chouji bastante despreocupados.

-Que problemático- volvió a repetir por enésima vez el Nara- si ahora están así, no me quiero imaginar como estarán durante la misión.

-Y la pobre Hinata-chan intentando reconciliarlos con la palabra- dijo Chouji, mientras habría otra bolsa de patatas y ofrecio a sus compañeros.

-Así es Hinata-chan, siempre intentando proporcioanr paz- explicó el Aburame a los dos jóvenes- pero eso durará poco.

-¿Qué durara poco?- pregunto con su habitual tono de vago el Nara, aunque sentía un gran interés por las palabras del chico.

-Si, Hinata siempre esta calmada hasta que explota- explicó señalando a la joven, para que los jóvenes observasen a una Hinata con la cabeza agachada, parada y apretando los puños- y cuando explota no hay quien la paré.

Y así fue la cosa, en cuanto dejo de hablar el Aburame, Hinata Hyuga seplantó delante de la Yamanaka y el Inuzuka para asentarles dos coscorrones en la cabeza a cada uno,d ejandolos en el suelo mientras les gritaba a los dos ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y los transeúntes que caminaban por la calle.

-Ya estoy harta de vuestra actitud- les gritó roja, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia- habéis estado a punto de agredir a ancianos y a niños más de una vez, lo cual habría sucedido si yo no me hubiera puesto en medio.

-Esta Hinata-chan me da miedo- dijo un Chouji que había dejado de comer, ante la sorpresa de que la tímida Hyuga estuviese alzando la voz en plena calle, y sin tardumudear.

-¿Y os imagínais que sucedería si llegaseis a agredir a alguien y el Hokage se enterase?- volvió a gritar a los dos jóvenes, quienes estaban sentados con la cabeza agachada escuchando la regañiña de su compañera- ¿Os lo imagináis?

-Hina-chan, no te pongas así- hablo por primera vez el Inuzuka desde que su compañera le pegase- en todo caso echale la bronca a la fea, ella es la responsable de todo.

-Callate perro- le grito la fea, digo, la Yamanaka- en todo caso es culpa tuya y de tu estúpido chucho.

-Eh, con Akamaru no te metas o…-

-Callaros de una vez- volvió a gritar la Hyuga, para cogerles con una mano a cada uno del cuello de su ropas- como os vuelva a oir hablar juro que os…-

-Hinata- habló una voz masculina fuerte y fría.

Hinata, tras oír esa voz tan conocida para ella, soltó a sus compañeros y se giró sonrojada al propietario de esa voz, que era nada más y nada menos que su padre.

-Padre- le saludó rojo tartamudeando y con una pequeña reverencia, para darse cuenta después de que iba acompañado por el líder de los Uchiha, lo cual hizo que se sonrojase más al darse cuenta de que la habían visto tanto su padre como Fukagu Uchiha perdiendo los papeles en plena calle- Uchiha-san.

-Hinata-san –la saludo el Uchiha con una mueca graciosa en su cara, consecuencia de haber pillado a la tímida heredera del clan Hyuga alzando la voz y perdiendo los papeles en plena calle.

-¿Qué significa este escándalo Hinata?-La cuestiono su padre, que había llegado justo en el momento que su primogénita estaba agarrando a dos jóvenes del cuello de sus ropas- explícate.

-Veras padre, yo, bueno, Ino-san y Kiba-kun estaban armando jaleo y yo- empezó a tartamudear, mientras miraba para el suelo y chocaba dos de sus dedos, lo cual había siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto impaciente tras ver que su hija no tenía señales de seguir hablando.

-Decidí pararles antes de que hiriesen a alguien- solto rápido y sin respirar, teniendo la suerte de que los dos mayores la pudieron entender.

-Ya veo- susurro Hiashi Hyuga echando un vistazo a los dos jóvenes en el suelo y al Aburame, al Nara y al Akimichi a unos pasos, quienes le saludaron minutos atrás con una reverencia- pues si ya has terminado ve para casa y busca a tu madre, tiene que darte una noticia.

-¿Una noticia?- pregunto confusa- ¿ha pasado algo padre?

-He dicho que vayas para casa y que busques a tu madre- volvió a repetir sus palabras pasando a su lado- no me hagas volver a repetírtelo.

-Hai padre- dijo en un susurro, para acontinuación despedirse de él y el señor Fukaku con una reverencia.

-Vaya Hinata-chan, tu padre si que da miedo cuando habla- habló el Akimichi tras ver a los dos líderes doblar la esquina de la calle, recibiendo un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte del Nara- hay Shikamaru.

-Si- le contesto la Hyuga riéndose nerviosamente, para después dirigirse a todos sus compañeros- tengo que irme chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Tras hacerles una pequeña reverencia, la Hyuga salió disparada al distrito Hyuga para reunirse con su madre, encontrándola en el patio trasero plantando unas flores.

-Okaasan- la saludo con una reverencia.

-Hina, que alegría que hallas vuelto- dijo Hana Hyuga mientras se sacudía las manos de tierra y abrazaba a su hija mayor- ya te echaba de menos desde el desayuno, tenía como plan llevarte a un lugar.

-Me habría encantado ir okaasan- le dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual era cierto, ya que adoraba pasar el día con su madre alejada del clan y de todo.

-Te diría que fueramos mañana, pero me imagino que la misión que te ha asignado el Hokage comienza mañana, ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hija- lastima, bueno, la haremos a la vuelta.

-Si…,esto, okaasan, padre me ha dijo que me debes dar una noticia- susurro la joven, ante el temor de que fuera algo grave- ¿ha pasado algo grave?

-Más o menos, ven sentémonos- dijo para conducir a su primogénita a un banco.

Nada más ver el banco, y sentrase en el, a Hinata le vino a la cabeza el momento en que la familia Uchiha vino a desayunar con su familia y ella e Itachi vinieron a parar a este mismo patio, con la diferencia de que ellos dos se sentaron en el césped y no en el banco.

-¿Tiene que ver la noticia con los Uchiha?- preguntó sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- le preguntó extrañada la matriarca del clan, ya que no creía que su marido la diese una pista cuando la envió a buscarla.

-Bueno, padre iba con Uchiha-san – la relato, para después hacer una larga pausa hasta volver a hablar- y me ha venido a la cabeza Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Qué te ha venido a la cabeza?- la interrogó depositando sus ojos en ella, mientras la peinaba la caballera con los dedos.

-Hai, del día que vinieron a desayunar- respondió a su pregunta, para después sonrojarse al recordar lo que sucedió a unos metros ese día con el Uchiha- me pediste que le trajera aquí.

-Ah, cierto- susurro la Hyuga mayor, más para ella que para su hija- pues si tiene que ver con ellos, especialmente con Itachi-san.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo?- la pregunto la menor alterada, lo cual no paso por alto para su madre ya que la vio más preocupada de lo normal que estaría una persona por otra ajena a su clan y vida.

-Se ha ido, ha huido de la aldea- la explicó mientras se ponía de pie, y le ofrecía una mano a su hija para que la siguiese- desde hoy será declarado un traidor de la aldea.

-¿Qué?, pero Itachi-san no…- empezó a hablar la joven, para después frenarse en seco al recordar las palabras del Uchiha la vez que estuvieron en el patio en el que ella se encontraba- él no es un traidor.

-Hinata, ¿sabes algo cariño?- la interrogo su madre, parándose en frente a ella- sabes que a mí me puedes decir lo que sepas, no temas.

-Yo…-

La hyuga menor se encontraba en un dilema, no estaba segura de si le estaría traicionando al Uchiha si le relataba a su madre o cualquier persona su conversación el día de la visita, o la nota que la dejo bajo su almohada el día anterior, la misma nota que encontró hoy.

 _ **FlashBack, esta misma mañana**_

-Hinata-sama, es hora de levantarse- la llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, lo cual no era necesario debido a que llevaba despierta media hora.

-Hai- le grito, mientras terminaba de vestirse y asearse, para pasar a hacer la cama, encontrándose con algo debajo de la almohada- pero, ¿qué es esto?.

Recelosa de la nota que se encontró, la Hyuga la sostuvo durante un par de minutos entre sus manos mientras decidía que hacer con ella, hasta que decidió abrirla y observar su contenido, encontrándose con que era una especie de carta dirigida a ella de Uchiha Itachi.

" _Hina-chan, si estás leyendo esto es que ya ha amanecido._

 _Hina-chan, no sé si recuerda que hace un día la pedí que pasara_

 _Lo que pasará me esperase el tiempo que hiciera falta, pero me_

 _Temo que fui muy egoísta en mi petición._

 _Por ello he decidido liberarla de esa cruel petición, a cambio de_

 _que sea feliz y que, pase lo que pase o lo que oigas de mí, nunca_

 _dudes de mi ni me juzgues como lo harán los demás._

 _Espero de corazón que nos volvamos a encontrar alguna otra vez,_

 _ya sea en esta vida o en otra._

 _Atentamente, Itachi Uchiha"_

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

Tras recordar el suceso de esa mañana y ver a los ojos a su madre, razono que no perdía nada con decírselo a su madre.

-Esta mañana halle debajo de mi almohada una carta suya- dijo sacándola de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, para entregársela a su madre, la cual la leyó delante suya en silencio para después guardársela en su kimono- ¿se la enseñara a otoosan?

-Tengo que hacerlo hija- susurro su madre, alzando con una de sus manos su rostro- ¿lo comprendes verdad?

-Hai- susurro, para seguir a su madre por los pasillos de la casa.

Solo esperaba que su acción no perjudicase a Itachi, porque de lo contrario se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de su traición, ya que sentía que le estaba traicionando de alguna manera al entregar su carta a sus padres.


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Un traidor?

¿Un traidor?

Tras la pequeña conversación con su madre y la "traición" que conllevaba la conversación al facilitarle a su padre la carta del joven Uchiha, Hinata decidió encerrarse lo que quedaba de la mañana en su cuarto preparando aquello que necesitaría para su misión de un mes, con la esperanza de que esto la permitiese olvidarse de todo lo sucedido hasta entonces.

Pero esa paz se vio interrumpida en el momento que su hermana interrumpió en su cuarto para avisarla de que su padre y madre la estaban esperando en el dojo de la residencia principal, lo cual la extraño ya que imaginaba que llegado el momento su padre la interrogaría en su despacho.

-Dice que vayas cuanto antes, así que espabila y ve- le dijo secamente su hermana mientras la daba la espalda y abandonaba otra vez la habitación, tan sería como lo era siempre.

Sin pararse a pensar en lo que sucedería en ese dojo, la joven heredera decidió seguir las órdenes de su padre y acudir inmediatamente al dojo, donde se encontró con su padre y madre sentados en el centro de él, enfrente de los líderes del clan Uchiha.

-Padre, madre- saludo a sus padres con una reverencia, para luego hacer lo mismo con los Uchiha- Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san.

-Hinata, toma asiento- la ordeno su padre sin posar su mirada en ella- Fukagu-san y Mikoto-san están aquí para hablar de la traición de Itachi a la aldea.

-Itachi-san no es un traidor- grito sin más, para después arrepentirse de su reacción-gomen, no era mi intención gritar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿la carta que te dejo?- le cuestiono el Uchiha mayor- di.

-E-en parte- susurro sin levantar la mirada de su regazo, ya que sabía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella- estos días Itachi-san me ha parecido de todo menos traidor, y su carta me confirma que no lo es.

-Tu carta ha sido entregada al Hokage y enseñada a todos los clanes- volvió a tomar la palabra el líder de los Hyuga- y ni el hokage ni los clanes han cambiado de opinión en cuanto a la traición de Itachi Uchiha.

-Pero…en la carta se ve que no lo es- volvió a susurrar Hinata, levantando esta vez su mirada.

-Todos consideran que solo es una carta escrita de un chiquillo enamorado para que la chica que le guste no le juzgue- concreto Fugaku Uchiha serio.

Tras las palabras el líder Uchiha, Hinata se sumió en un silencio mientras los adultos seguían hablando de lo que conllevaba esta traición y como afectaba, aparte de a la aldea, a sus respectivos clanes.

-Esta huida deja muy claro que mi hijo ya no tiene relación con el clan Uchiha, y por tanto no nos queda más remedio que desechar nuestra alianza a través de matrimonio- determino el líder de los Uchiha- cosa que me habría encantado que sucediera.

-A mi clan y a mí también nos habría gustado- suspiro Hiashi Hyuga- aunque eso no significa que podamos aliarnos con o sin matrimonio, para nosotros sería un placer estrechar más nuestra relaciones.

-Hmp, y así será.

-Bien- contesto tajante el Hyuga- si les parece bien podemos finalizar por hoy esta reunión, podemos acordar otra para dentro de dos semanas, si les parece bien.

-Siempre cuando sea en nuestro distrito- propuso el Hyuga, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Hyuga- bien, pues hasta dentro de dos semanas entonces.

Una vez que todos los presentes se despidieron con el habitual respeto que se procesaban, todos fueron abandonando el dojo, todos salvo Hiashi Hyuga y su primogénita ya que el Hyuga no se lo permitió.

-Hinata, ¿sabes de que quiero hablar?

-M-me imagino que de la carta de Itachi-san y su huida- tartamudeo la joven sin alzar su mirada del suelo.

-Así es, quiero que me cuentes si en algún momento el Uchiha te dijo algo que consideres que sea de gran importancia para la aldea.

-No recuerdo nada de gran importancia- susurro, tras meditarlo durante un rato- de lo único que hablamos fue de quería llamarme Hina y que…quería que le esperase.

-Y eso fue antes de que te dejará la carta y huyera, ¿no?- cuestionó el líder.

-Si padre, eso fue todo- le terminó de relatar, alzando esta vez la mirada- ahora padre, ¿me permite ir a descansar para la misión que tengo mañana?

-Después de almorzar podrás descansar todo lo que quieras- respondió igual de serio que siempre mientras se ponía de pie, siendo seguido por su primogénita- y esa misión, ¿Cuál es exactamente?.

-E-eh, Hokage-sama nos ha dado la misión de partir un mes a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, con el fin de que les ayudemos a resurgir del conflicto con la Aldea de la Niebla- le explicó tartamudeando, ya que sabía que su padre no se lo creería y lo cuestionaría.

-¿Un mes como simples obreros?- la pregunto frenando sus pasos, para girarse hacía su hija- ¿no hay nada más detrás de esa misión?

-N-no padre, eso es todo- contestó a su última pregunta lo más sería y confiada que pudo.

-Ya veo- susurró el mayor dándole la espalda a su primogénita, para seguir su camino- mandaré preparar algún obsequio para el Kazekage, como un gesto de apoyo por parte del clan Hyuga.

-Lo llevaré gustosa padre, seguro que el Kazekage lo agradecerá.

Durante el resto del trayecto en dirección al salón familiar, padre e hija estuvieron rodeados por un agradable silencio hasta que se reunieron con la mujer del líder Hana, la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga y el hermano gemelo del líder junto a su hijo Neji.

-Si ya estamos todos, podemos empezar ya a comer- dio por iniciada la comida el líder.

-Hai- contestaron el resto de los miembros de la habitación, empezando a comer inmediatamente.

-Padre, ¿esta tarde me entrenara a mi o a mi oneesan?- interrumpió el silencio que rodeaba la habitación la menor de los Hyuga- ¿o será a Neji?

-Esta tarde os entrenaré a ti y a Neji, si no tiene entrenamiento con su equipo o su sensei- contestó a su duda el líder- Hinata tiene esta tarde libre para descansar, ya que mañana tiene que partir a una misión.

-¿una misión?- cuestiono la menor a su hermana- ¿A dónde y por cuánto tiempo?

-S-será a la aldea oculta de la Arena, y tendrá una duración de un mes.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, sobre todo si es en la Aldea de la Arena ya que están restaurando los destrozos del conflicto con la Aldea de la Niebla- susurró Neji Hyuga, preocupado de que su prima estuviera muy lejos durante tanto tiempo- ¿de qué trata la misión?

-E-es para ayudar a la aldea a resurgir de ese conflicto.

-¿y solo va vuestro equipo Hinata-sama?- cuestiono esta vez Hiazhi Hyuga.

-N-no, también va el equipo de Asuma-sensei.

-¿Dos equipos para esa tarea?, muy extraño- susurro Neji Hyuga, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos los presentes salvo por parte del líder y su primogénita, que lo único que hizo fue bajar su mirada sonrojada y comer en silencio.

Diez minutos después todos los presentes se levantarían de sus asientos para ir a hacer sus quehaceres, siendo la primera en irse Hinata con la excusa de que tenía que ir a descansar bien.

 **A esa misma hora, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Konoha.**

Un joven de pelo negro, recogido en una coleta, caminaba deambulando por las calles de la Aldea de la Lluvia con la mirada agachada con el fin de que nadie le reconociera, mientras buscaba algún lugar en el que poder descansar sin que nadie le hiciese preguntas.

En su camino el joven estudio todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con el fin de familiciarse con el lugar en caso de que tuviese que huir o algo, hasta encontrarse con una vieja y pequeña posada que a su vez era un restaurante, la cual le pareció un estupendo lugar para descansar.

-Buenas tardes, hay alguna habitación libre- pregunto tajante, sin esperar unas "buenas tardes" por parte de la joven que estaba en el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, ahora mismo nos queda una en el tercer piso, pero es muy pequeña y sus ventanas dan hacía la plaza, por lo que no habrá mucho silencio.

-Yumi- grito de pronto una mujer entrada en edad, dándole a continuación un cascarrón en la cabeza a la joven- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te calles esas cosas para ti?, queremos clientes.

-Ay mama, si es la pura verdad todo lo que dicho- replico la joven haciendo una especie de puchero en la boca, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- mejor que lo sepan de nuestra boca que luego bajen quejándose y nos reclamen el dinero.

-Pero ¿qué dices?- la volvió a gritar la mujer, que resultaba que era su madre- anda, vete antes de que me dejes sin clientela.

-Disculpen, no tengo proble…-

-No te entiendo mama, siempre me estás diciendo que debemos ser sinceros con nuestros clientes, y cuando lo soy me recriminas las…- volvió a justificarse la chica, o al menos lo intento antes de que su madre la volviese a proporcionar un cascarrón.

-Pero no me refería a ese tipo de sinceridad- grito a todo pulmón la mujer, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- vamos a dejarlo ya, que le estamos haciendo perder el tiempo a este joven de aq… ¿pero adónde se ha ido?

-No lo sé, estaba aquí hace unos segundos- susurro la joven, mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada en busca del joven.

-¿Ves lo que has conseguido?- la volvió a gritar y pegar su madre- por tu culpa hemos perdido a un posible cliente.

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿y por qué no ha sido culpa tuya?- la recriminó la joven- con esos gritos de loca.

-¿Gritos de loca?, ahora veras, ven aquí- volvió a gritar la mujer mientras seguía corriendo a su hija por la posada-ven aquí sin vergüenza, ven aquí.

Madre e hija siguieron a grito pelado por la posada ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, y comentarios sobre el origen de esa disputa, rumoreándose que el responsable era un joven que fue a pedir una habitación y desapareció de la nada ante el escándalo producido por madre e hija, lo cual en realidad fue lo causante de la desaparición del joven.

Ante tal escándalo, el joven decidió desaparecer de en medio ya que tal escandalo solo ocasiono que los presentes y los transeúntes, que recorrían las calles, se asomasen a ver que sucedía, lo cual dificultaba la discreción que él buscaba en ese momento.

-Ah, creo que no pararé mi marcha- susurro para si el joven mientras volvía a perderse entre los transeúntes que recorrían felices las calles de la aldea- será lo mejor.

En silencio, el joven paro en un puestecillo para comprar algo que llevarse a la boca, para segundos después aminorar su marcha hacia su destino.

Lo que no se imaginaba ese chico es que, en el caso de que se hubiera parado a descansar en esa pequeña posada, al día siguiente se habría encontrado con dos equipos de Konoha, de los cuales uno era un gran rastreador.

Porque vamos a ser sinceros, Itachi Uchiha es un genio, y sabe de sobra que desde el momento que abandono su aldea fue declarado traidor y está en busca y captura, pero nunca hubiera podido predecir con su inteligencia que un día después un grupo de shinobis de Konoha partiría a una misión y se cruzarían en su camino.


End file.
